A Birthday Surprise
by hipeople24
Summary: Shintarō should have known better than to take two lovers. Especially when they were Kise Ryōta and Takao Kazunari. The two of them were experts at creating mischief. So just what did they plan for poor Shintarō on his birthday?


_A/N So, I was supposed to publish this on the 7__th__, for Midorima's birthday, but I didn't finish it in time, so I figured, better late than never. Happy birthday, Midorima!_

_And I hope you readers enjoy this shameless excuse to write over 6,000 words of smutty goodness._

Shintarō wrenched the door open, bracing himself for the irritating cacophony that was sure to follow. His eyes were clenched shut, a sour insult ready on his tongue, and his hand was braced in front of him to shield him from the jumping hugs he was sure to receive.

The door slammed shut behind him and he was met with silence.

Befuddled, the bespectacled man's eyes slid open, dirty dishes filling his vision. He grew irate, the scent of burnt food hanging heavy in the air. Shintarō stepped inside and felt the floor crackle beneath him, dried mud caking the premise. He growled, feeling fury build in his gut. Of all the days to come home to this mess…

He had known that those two were idiots, but he'd never have expected that they would forget his birthday. Enraged and, reluctant to admit it, disappointed, he heaved his briefcase atop his shoulder and flung it on the couch, where it landed atop a pile of dirty clothes. When he saw that the entire living room was scattered with more clothing than should be possible to go through in one day, he saw red. Stomping angrily throughout the house, he searched for those two idiots, regretting once more that they had such a gargantuan home. As he slammed the door of the trading card room, followed by the…he had no idea what it was called, just that Ryōta liked going in there to try on clothes, he prepared a rant. Once he found those ungrateful idiots, he'd give them the lecture of their lives.

After a half hour of scouring the house, he arrived in the last room, the bedroom, still nursing the futile hope that they'd be in there, waiting to surprise him. Gingerly, he slid the door open, only to find it empty as well.

Where in the hell could they be? He knew that Ryōta's film had finished and that there was a lull in his modeling work, and Kazunari's team was off this week. Midorima attempted to call Aomine, since Ryōta loved going over to the ganguro's for impromptu visits, but the only answer he received was dial tone.

Anger was now a seething mass in Shintarō's stomach. He headed outside, deciding to release some of his frustration on the court.

Of all the ridiculously expensive innovations that Ryōta had forced upon Shintarō, the only one he liked was the full-sized indoor basketball court in their backyard, complete with enough seats to put some high school's gymnasiums to shame. Kazunari's youth league hosted annual tournaments in it, in which Kazunari and Shintarō had to hold back Ryōta's rabid fangirls, who showed up to get a glimpse of the world-renowned actor. The three of them played almost every day and at least once a year, they'd all invite their old teammates for a tournament of nostalgia. And every year, the Generation of Miracles randomly showed up, bringing their own teams, even though they weren't ever invited. Shintarō blamed Ryōta's loud mouth, although he wouldn't put it past Kazunari to slip information to Kuroko, since the two formed some strange friendship after high school.

Shintarō plucked three balls from the shed, juggling them in the crook of his arm as he made his way over to the court. He swung the door open easily, for the three of them chose to keep it unlocked, since Akashi liked breaking in during the middle of the night to do...God knows what. Shintarō keeps Akashi's strange hobbies far from thought.

He braced the three balls against his arm, his abdomen, and the wall so he could flick on the lights, eradicating the darkness that had engulfed the building. He turned around, intent upon walking over to the three point line to begin his practice, only to stop in his tracks, a gasp torn unwittingly from his lips. The balls slid from his grasp, pounding a rhythm on the floor beneath him.

A Happy Birthday sign was hung across the back of the gym, the basket separating the two words. Beneath it, a lavish table was overflowing with presents, surrounding a cake that was too damn big for any sensible person to actually eat. All of this was unexpected, of course, but it wasn't what drew Shintarō's attention. Quite frankly, his surroundings were a blur, all his attention focused upon the center circle.

Kazunari and Ryōta lay entwined, naked except for the ribbons wound around their bodies, the red stark against their creamy flesh. At the small of their backs, all the ribbons conjoined, tied neatly into a bow that fell down to the top of their thighs. Their lips were locked as they sensually writhed atop one another, a faint sheen of sweat glistening atop their bodies. And god, the fucking sounds they made…it was downright sinful, the breathy moans spilling from their lips, the wet squelch of their rocking bodies meeting as they frotted against one another slowly, erections jutting as they slid together wetly.

Their eyes half mast, Shintarō could feel their gazes on him, their slow rhythm stopping as they turned to look at him.

"Ne, Kazunaricchi, look who finally showed up? Isn't Shintarōcchi's a meanie, keeping us waiting for so long?" Ryōta, the little devil, kept his gaze on Shintarō as he licked a line from Kazunari's collarbone to his earlobe, teeth sinking into the soft flesh when his mouth found its mark. The moan that escaped Kazunari's mouth was all for show, as was the way he squirmed sensuously against Ryōta, but that didn't stop Shintarō's blood from curling low in his stomach, arousal spiking through him.

Kazunari's voice was way too breathy as he replied, "Mmm…Shin-chan's so…Ah…" Ryōta mouthed Kazunari's jaw and Shintarō could see his tongue, peeking from between swollen lips,  
"…mean. To think that we've…unh…been waiting for him to come home for soooooo long." Ryōta's hand slid down to fist Kazunari's erection, slowly sliding along his length as his amber eyes remained upon Shintarō's still form. "And we've been…mmh…such _attentive_ husbands."

"Yes, yes. You've been lovely, Kazunaricchi. Absolutely lovely…" Ryōta's banter trailed off as his lips melded against Kazunari's, his own breathy moans slipping from his lips as forgot the purpose of their teasing.

Shintarō wanted to go and join them so bad, but his legs wouldn't move. He attempted to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. Instead, he went for a hoarse cough, although it escaped as more of a whimper.

Two pairs of molten eyes fixated upon him once more, mockery dancing amid their swirling arousal. Mercury flashed as Kazunari laughed, conspiratorially pressing his lips to the shell of Kise's ear. "Ryō-chan, look at Shin-chan. He wants us so much. Should we let him play?"

Ryōta giggled, his arm draping across Kazunari's shoulder, obviously refocused on the mischief at hand. "I dunno…maybe we should ask him."

"Shin-chan, do you want your present. We've been waiting for you to open it for so long." Kazunari's thumb and forefinger plucked at one of the ribbons slung across Ryōta's sternum, his other fingers lightly splaying across Ryōta's exposed nipple.

It hurt, standing there with his arousal straining in his pants. Shintarō nodded, not trusting his voice. He took a hesitant step toward the pair, his feet shaking as he closed the gap between them ever so slightly.

Ryōta clucked, wagging his pointer finger playfully. "Nope, that won't do. You have to say it, Shintarōcchi. It's only fair, since we're such good husbands, getting you such a nice present. We need a verbal confirmation."

So they were in _that_ sort of mood today. Shintarō had to grit his teeth, his previous irritation flooding back to him and intermixing with the waves of lust washing through him. His eyes narrowed at the two before him, he managed to force out, "Can I open…this is idiotic. You know I dislike your teasing. Why can't I just join you already?"

Kazunari sighed dramatically, his hand fluttering down his chest alluringly. "This is why you need us, Shin-chan. You lack a sense of suspense; you've got no flair for the dramatic."

"I don't need 'flair for the dramatic'. The two of you are dramatic enough without me adding to it." Shintarō replied, attempting to sneak in another step.

"No, Shintarōcchi! You can't touch us until you ask if you can open your presents!" Ryōta shouted, suddenly standing. Oh, so it seems that their mobility wasn't limited.

Shintarō attempted to tell himself he wasn't slightly disappointed at the newfound information. It wasn't like he was a big of a fan of bondage anyway…Off topic. He had to defend himself now. "God dammit, why?" He shouted, officially fed up with this farce. He lurched forward once more, only to be stopped by the look on Kazunari's face.

The brunet's countenance was contorted, his lips turned into a frown and wrinkles gathering at the corner of his eyes. The silver gleam of tears shimmered in his mercury eyes, pupils wide as he fought back tears. A sniffle pierced the now-palpable silence and Ryōta, who was still standing, knelt next to him, a comforting hand on his kneecap. "Shin-chan, why are you always like this? We were just trying to get you something special for your birthday, but now you won't have anything to do with us? We didn't do anything wrong, so why…" The tears he had been holding back trickled down his face, leaving glistening trails in their wake. Ryōta's thumb swiped away one trail, the wetness gathering on his finger as he attempted to console the crying man.

Shintarō felt guilt bubble in his abdomen, slowly cooling the fiery arousal that had consumed it just moments before. He watched the scene for a second before bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose, affixing his glasses in a bad attempt to hide the blush now clawing at his cheeks. He cleared his throat, lens flashing as he stammered, "C…Can I please…open my…presents. I…I'd love to see…what's inside." Shintarō's cheeks burned and he repressed the urge to flee from the room, his embarrassment only overshadowed by his guilt.

Stealthily, he glanced over at the pair on the ground. As he did, the sound of skin slapping against skin rang in the air. His gaze darted to Ryōta and Kazunari's hands, clasped together tightly as laughter brightening their cheeks and they shared a high-five.

"Ha, that was perfect, Kazunaricchi! I couldn't have done it better myself." Ryōta mussed Kazunari's ebony locks, a grin splitting his face.

Kazunari blushed coyly, lashes fluttering as he muttered, "It was all because of your lessons. Ryō-chan is a good teacher. I'd never have learned if it wasn't for you."

Realization slammed into Shintarō a second later, horror freezing in his veins. "You guys played me." He managed to get out, awestruck at their brazen audacity. "You little bastards."

Both chose not to reply, answering instead by striding purposely towards him, limbs flexing with a sinuous grace that Shintarō both loved and hated at the same time. It was only when he found two pairs of arms winding themselves around his arms that he realized they were right in front of him.

Kazunari pressed a kiss to his ear, the slightest bit of tongue darting out to tease a blush out of Shintarō. His breath hissed, a shudder dancing delicately along Shintarō's spine at the rush of sound. The green-haired man soon forgot that he was angry at the two of them, his sudden bought of amnesia aided by Ryōta's hand, skirting around his arousal lightly enough to tease, but not enough to give him the friction he was craving. Kazunari's hand fisted in his hair, tugging his head back so that Kazunari's lips could slide from his ear to the base of his throat, the wet drag of tongue burning in their wake.

The hand not circling his groin rose to bring Shintarō's glasses from his face, Ryōta looking at the accessory perplexedly. He muttered to himself, "…Should I do with these?" A little louder, he inquired, "Ne, Kazunaricchi, where should I put Shintarōcchi's glasses?"

Kazunari muttered around the expanse of Shintarō's Adam's apple, "Ground. 'Dun wanna stop. Just be careful."

Shintarō opened his mouth in protest, but his complaints were silenced by Ryōta's tongue, delving slickly into his own. His glasses soon slipped from mind, Ryōta's insistent tongue writhing against his own more important than his glasses. He returned the kiss with fervor, lust clouding his brain when Ryōta moaned in the back of his throat.

Kazunari moved out of the way, the sudden vacancy on Shintarō's throat cold as Kazunari's saliva dried. He wasn't done playing yet, though, his hands soon running down Shintarō's chest. He dragged his nails lightly down Shintarō's side, careful not to disturb Ryōta in his descent. He stopped at the hem of Shintarō's pants, his fingers splaying over Shintarō's abdomen for a moment before hooking into the waistband, capturing both pants and boxers between his fingers and yanking them sharply, baring Shintarō completely. With a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips, Kazunari tickled the inside of Shintarō's kneecap, the other lifting his leg enough for Kazunari to slide the pant leg from beneath him. The other leg lifted of its own accord and Shintarō was divested of the offending article.

When Ryōta noticed Kazunari's actions, he slid a hand under Shintarō's shirt, lightly caressing the soft skin beneath his fingers. Shintarō moaned lowly and Ryōta attacked his lips with more vigor, his hand all the while pushing Shintarō's shirt higher and higher.

He shifted his body away from Shintarō slightly, feeling Kazunari's hair brush against his leg as the dark-haired man knelt between their legs. Kazunari grinned devilishly, his gaze drifting between the two erections now jutting before him. His hands raised, the calloused palms grasping both of them lightly. Shintarō trembled in his grip, while Ryōta bucked into his hand, not expecting the sudden rush of sensation. Ever the one to take advantage of a situation, Ryōta used his temporary shock to yank the rest of Shintarō's shirt from his head before reconnecting their lips.

Kazunari's hand moved along Ryōta's length, while his other caressed the sensitive skin of Shintarō's sac. He chuckled, bringing his lips to the head of Shintarō's dripping arousal, placing a 'chaste' kiss atop it. A pink tongue darted out, enfolding the head in delicious, wet heat. Twisting slowly, Kazunari coated the head with saliva, too slow to be anything more than a maddeningly-pleasurable sensation.

Shintarō shuddered, sensation overload kicking in as Kazunari denied him friction. He moved a bandaged hand down to fist Kazunari's hair, but it was intercepted by Ryōta, who snagged it and instead brought it to his own chest. "You can't, Shintarōcchi. This is your present."

Shintarō growled, frustration and lust making him agitated. Ryōta decided that a pouting Shintarō, while cute, was problematic. He ducked his head, lapping at Shintarō's right nipple, while the hand not trapping Shintarō's circled the left. His teeth pinched the tiny mound lightly and he was rewarded with it hardening beneath his teeth. Fingers skidded along the smooth expanse of Shintarō's chest, circling Shintarō's other nipple before suddenly closing in to pinch it tightly, eliciting a groan from his lover. Ryōta smiled inwardly, his mouth opening as he sucked around the nipple in his mouth, tongue laving across its nubby surface. If he was lucky, there would by a hicky there in the morning. Ryōta moved away slightly, Kazunari's hand working him too much for him to focus clearly.

Shintarō sighed as finally, Kazunari took his length in, tongue skidding across the length of his shaft. His eyes slid closed in ecstasy. The suction was tight and wet and he could _hear_ Kazunari sucking him, lewd noises ringing headily in his ears. Kazunari's lips were pulled tight over his teeth, forming a barrier between his teeth and Shintarō's sensitive flesh. It was so wonderfully perfect, his abdomen started to coil, orgasm slowly encroaching. Shintarō had to stop his hips from snapping forward. Even in the hazy throes of lust, he had the forbearance to refrain from injuring his lover. Shintarō's muscles tensed, pleasure washing over him. Only a second more and…That fucking bastard!

Shintarō grunted as another hand slid to the root of his arousal, clenching it tightly and stopping his orgasm. Green eyes peeled open, a glare hardening their stare. Kazunari still had his lips stretched over Shintarō, both his hands occupied. Amber returned his gaze and Ryōta released him and gave him a little wave.

Shintarō let out a disappointed whine, much to his chagrin and much to Ryōta's delight. The blond chided mockingly, "Now Shintarōcchi, you can't go and spoil our fun. You can't cum until we finish giving you your present."

"You're an ass." Shintarō ground out, his hips rutting against the air when Kazunari released his hold on him as well. The raven clung to Ryōta's arm, leering at Shintarō from half-lidded eyes.

Kazunari ground himself against Ryōta's leg, pre-cum leaving the smooth expanse glistening. "Ne, Ryō-chan, can we hurry up? This's taking too long. I wanna _cum_ already."

Ryōta patted his head, fingers snaring themselves in his ebony tresses. He brought his mouth to Kazunari's throat, licking down his chest slowly. His descent finally stopped when his lips brushed the tip of his erection. He engulfed Kazunari in one gulp, the slick sound of sucking filling the air once more. Ryōta gestured for Shintarō to join them once more, his finger crooked in invitation. Shintarō walked closer, and as soon as he was close enough, Kazunari's lips latched onto his arousal, fingers greedily stroking along his sides. The angle looked awkward, but Kazunari seemed unperturbed by his position, so Shintarō didn't waste much time entertaining the thought.

Ryōta's hands glided to Kazunari's back, palming the weight of his cheeks thoughtfully. After a moment's hesitation, he looked Shintarō in the eyes, retracting his hands and pushing his hand in invitation to Shintarō. Ryōta continued to suck Kazunari as Shintarō accepted his invitation, bending down to take Kazunari's forefinger into his mouth. When it was generously coated with saliva, Ryōta added his middle finger, followed shortly thereafter by his ring finger.

Shintarō still didn't know if he liked the sensation of Ryōta's fingers writhing inside of his mouth. His tongue often skidded about awkwardly, the constant motion, not unlike Ryōta's entire being, making it difficult to give each the attention it deserved. Shintarō was relieved when Ryōta withdrew his dripping fingers and brought them to Kazunari's twitching hole. Enthralled by the sight of Kazunari's ass greedily sucking at Ryōta's fingers, Shintarō watched as Ryōta stretched Kazunari.

A moan vibrated inside of Kazunari's mouth, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through Shintarō's groin. The suction on him loosened a bit, but he didn't find himself minding, Kazunari's pleasured moans more than making up for it. He was too tsundere to admit it, but Shintarō enjoyed watching others enjoy themselves, even if his own immediate completion was slightly hindered in the process.

Ryōta now had all three fingers scissoring inside of Kazunari. He continued to suck fervently, even as his desperation for contact became apparent, his hips thrusting against nothing as he sought contact. Shintarō observed it all, noting that the two of them must've cleaned themselves before starting this endeavor (well, at least Kazunari had. But if Shintarō had to guess, Ryōta had cleaned himself as well, simply due to the nature of this whole thing) since Ryōta's fingers were clean as they plunged deeper inside of Kazunari.

Shintarō felt sorry for Ryōta's lack of attention, so he pulled back, immediately missing the wet heat around him. He then proceeded to unwind the tape around his fingers, his perfectly manicured fingers finally bared to the world. He then placed his hand atop Ryōta's head, his hand skimming down the slope of his face to the spot where Ryōta's lips enfolded Kazunari. Ryōta got the hint and pulled back, drawing an incensed mewl from Kazunari.

Ryōta's eyes were wide as Shintarō knelt before him, grasped his chin gently and tipping his head to softly conjoin their mouths. After a bit of groping, he also managed to drag Kazunari over. When he and Ryōta separated, he did the same with Kazunari, the soft kiss working to cool the fire in both their bellies.

Kise pulled at one of the ribbons, gesturing to Shintarō as he said, "Shintarōcchi, I think you can unwrap us now. These ribbons are starting to get irritating." He then thrust his hip out dramatically, drawing a sigh from the man.

"You're both idiots." Shintarō grumbled good-naturedly, obliging his request with the barest hint of a smile lingering on his lips. He relished the feeling of their skin moving beneath his once more, enjoying the way his nerves fired as they stroked his sides and back lightly. After a second's contemplation, Shintarō's hand went to Ryōta's back, the ribbon heavy in his palms as his deft fingers worked the silky knot free. It loosened easily, the bonds slackening as the tension bled from them, the ribbons pooling loosely around Ryōta's body. Kazunari's soon joined Ryōta's, leaving the both of them completely bare, the ribbons gathered in a silky heap on the floor.

Shintarō kicked the discarded accessories away before he lay down, bringing Ryōta with him. He grasped Ryōta's ass gently, pressing a kiss directly to his opening. It twitched beneath him and Ryōta gasped, legs quivering at the sudden touch. With a quick lick he wet both of his forefingers, using them both to pry Ryōta open. Subtly, he peered inside and found himself sighing in relief. Ryōta had cleaned himself as well. With his resolve now unwavering, Shintarō brought his tongue to slide against Ryōta's opening, his action met with an appreciative groan.

Shintarō saw Kazunari eyeing the two of them, lust burning in his quicksilver eyes. He seemed to be contemplating something, so Shintarō ignored his other lover for the time being and focused on thoroughly wetting Ryōta. It wasn't until Ryōta suddenly rocked forward and moaned loudly that Shintarō considered Kazunari again. The green-haired man pulled away slightly, to see over the curve of Ryōta's hips. Kazunari had pressed himself against the blond, their erections grinding in a manner similar to what Shintarō originally walked in on. This time, though, Kazunari's hand was the one that snaked down to encompass the both of him whilst his mouth muffled Ryōta's gasps.

Shintarō bit back his own appreciative noises, muffling them in Ryōta as his mouth devoured him once more. As Ryōta clenched around his tongue, Shintarō decided it was about time to stretch him, so he added his pointer finger, his tongue writhing best it could alongside it. It was awkward and at times, his tongue slipped out entirely, but Ryōta's moans were worth it, as was the slow loosening of his walls around Shintarō's appendages.

By the time Ryōta was thoroughly stretched, he was twisting in desperation, his body jerking against the two that sandwiched him. After ripping Kazunari's mouth from his, he managed to gasp out, "Enough, please. I'm prepared enough!"

Kazunari pulled away, but not before lightly running his hand over Ryōta's sensitive head, a hiss of agonized pleasure ringing amid Kazunari's laughter. "I suppose Ryō-chan's right. But its sooooo much fun teasing you guys! I dunno what to do."

Shintarō's temple pulsed, a vein popping at Kazunari's sadistic streak. "I've been saying that all along, Kazunar-eeek!"

It had seemed Kazunari had found a way to do both, for in an instant, he had pressed Shintarō inside of him, cutting off his retort as he moved above him. Shintarō was silenced, his face contorting as he tried to hold back a moan as Kazunari's muscles contracted, painfully tight around him.

All the while, Ryōta stared at the two in a mixture of amusement, awe, and an ever-growing sense of desperate lust. He assessed their position, then slid over to them, his mouth ready to interfere with their rhythm. His tongue slid along the length of Kazunari's shaft, causing him to clench tightly around Shintarō. He panted lightly and was rewarded with the slick feel of Ryōta's fingers fondling his sac, fingertips rubbing soothing circles as they held his weight. The blond then submerged Kazunari in his mouth, mouth stretched erotically around the other's erection. His hands slid down until they met the area where Shintarō and Kazunari were conjoined. Shintarō moaned as Ryōta's thumb and forefinger unexpectedly encircled him, adding an extra layer of sensation around his aching arousal. As soon as they appeared, they were gone, the loss maddening for a second before Shintarō noticed the sensation of fingers skirting alongside him. His rhythm stuttered when he felt Kise's fingers enter Kazunari alongside Shintarō's length.

Kazunari moaned as his muscles were stretched even more, the aching soothed by Ryōta's suction on him. Ryōta's fingers were moving in a different pattern than Shintarō's thrusts, making Kazunari's head spin with sensation. He lay back, unable to maintain his riding position.

Shintarō gently guided Kazunari to the ground, his own body moving to adjust to the change in position. As he did so, he changed the angle at which he entered Kazunari, his thrusts now angled so that they skirted over Kazunari's prostate gland. Shintarō made sure he hit Kazunari's prostate with each movement of his hips, eliciting the most pleasure possible.

Ryōta noticed the change in Kazunari and worked harder to purse his lips tightly around him. His fingers increased their speed, dancing alongside Shintarō's length to bring Kazunari more towards the edge. Ryōta grinned, feeling the telltale tensing of Kazunari's thighs as orgasm began to encroach upon him. He braced himself for the release soon to flow into his mouth…

"S…Stop. Not yet." Kazunari panted, attempting to jerk away. He pulled Shintarō out of him, the rhythm he had found faltering as suddenly, forcing Shintarō to rut into the air. Ryōta, not suspecting Kazunari's sudden movement, found his throat accommodating more than he had intended, a cough sputtering from his lips as he ripped his mouth away.

"Damn it, Kazunari! Weren't you the one begging to cum? Make up your damn mind already." Shintarō huffed, his erection throbbing painfully as it was once more denied contact. Beside him, Ryōta clutched his throat, still coughing.

Kazunari looked sheepishly between them, his eyes downcast as he muttered, "Ah, sorry Ryō-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ryōta laughed lightly, his hand still over his throat. "Its fine, Kazunaricchi, but why'd you stop? I thought we were done teasing Shintarōcchi?"

"We are. I just thought you were left out, Ryō-chan." A light blush had flushed across Kazunari's cheekbones, spreading down to his collarbone. Ryōta outright squealed at the pink, further amplified by the ribbon still wound around Kazunari's form, while Shintarō allowed the barest of smiles to show. "I'm really sorry about your throat, though. That was a result of poor planning on my pa…"

Kazunari never got to finish, because Ryōta glomped him, still squealing. "Kazunaricchi's the cutest thing ever!" He then sealed their lips, his tongue sliding between Kazunari's lips to ravage his unsuspecting mouth vigorously. They kissed desperately, mouths clashing for extended periods of time before they panted for breath, only to connect their mouths once their lungs were sated.

The two seemed to have forgotten that Shintarō was still in their presence, which irked him immensely. Irate, he strode over to the two, his arms snaking behind their backs, melding their bodies to his own brusquely. He had a sardonic on his lips, but it was quickly silenced by the hands that shot out to grab his arousal, both Kazunari and Ryōta stroking him skillfully.

"Hehe, I'm glad you finally joined us. I thought you didn't want to join anymore, you stared for so long." Kazunari giggled, thumbing the sensitive head maddeningly slow.

Shintarō moaned, his hips trembling as he moved forward, wanting more. This only fueled their taunting, Ryōta sliding down his body to swipe his tongue across the length of him. Shintarō hissed, stilling the movement of his pelvis as he fought not to thrust into the air. Kazunari giggled, his tongue dragging down the planes of Shintarō's chest, down to his stomach. He circled Shintarō's navel once before continuing his descent, sliding past his aching length and instead mouthing his sac before pulling away with a loud 'pop'. Shintarō whimpered as the two eyed one another before they traced simultaneous licks from his root to his tip. Their mouths clashed around his head, the soft traces of lips and tongue nothing more than fleeting bursts of insurmountable pleasure.

"Please…" Shintarō murmured, not trusting his voice at the moment. It was enough, though, for two pairs of mischievous eyes stared up at him, even as their mouths continued to slide along him. "I…can't take anymore. I _need_ you. Stop this teasing already."

Ryōta's smirk wasn't as defined, it had softened a bit as he purred, "Since you asked so kindly…"

"We'll indulge you, Shin-chan." Kazunari finished, his hand swiping his hair from his eyes.

The two then stepped away for a moment, positioning themselves in a 69 position, with Ryōta on top, his ass swinging invitingly for Shintarō to claim. Shintarō took his offer, sinking into him almost instantaneously.

All three of them moved frantically, no longer attempting to stretch their orgasms out longer. Shintarō set a brutal pace, his hips thrusting in and out of Ryōta as quickly as possible, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating in the air. It was joined with a duet of wet squelching sounds as the two beneath him suckled at one another, their soft moans the chorus line as they all raced for completion.

The first one to finish was Kazunari, his body stilling as he shouted loudly in warning only a second before his release shot into Ryōta's mouth. The blond took it all in stride, his mouth tightly sealing his arousal so that none of his cum escaped. Once Kazunari was spent, Ryōta slowly eased the tension, letting the softening erection slide from his lips and allowing Kazunari to move from beneath him.

Kazunari moved so that he was next to Ryōta, his hand moving to jerk the other off quickly as he stretched to kiss Shintarō. Kise soon mewled in pleasure, his hips undulating to meet Shintarō's movements, all the while furthering his own climb to ecstasy. When he finally came, he did so silently, he mouth a wide O as his body arched, his release spilling into Kazunari's hand. The sensation of orgasm overtook him and he slumped, unable to support his weight on his forearms any more.

Shintarō was unperturbed by this development, for Ryōta often did this once he climaxed. So, he pulled out briefly, flipping Ryōta's limp body so that it faced him. He embraced the blond once more, fingers caressing his cheeks lightly.

Kazunari sleepily regarded the two, the exhaustion from his hours of constant arousal finally catching up with him. His mercury eyes were bleary as they followed Shintarō's form as it moved within Ryōta.

After a particularly strong thrust, Shintarō finally came undone, his own orgasm finally washing over him. He had the forethought to pull out a second before he came directly into Ryōta, his cum spilling onto his ass instead. Shintarō immediately wiped it away, an apology on his lips, but his plea was interrupted by Kazunari's sleepy "Happy birthday, Shin-chan."

"Shouldn't we go inside and sleep in the bed? I don't really want to sleep on the floor." Shintarō asked, looking at the floor disdainfully.

Ryōta shook his head. "Nah, one day won't hurt us. And you'd better not leave us here. I'd never forgive you." His eyes drifted shut as soon as he finished speaking; his body slackening as sleep overtook him.

Kazunari crawled over to them, laying his head on Ryōta's lap and curling around his side, also falling prey to sleep's call.

Shintarō sighed lightly, regarding the two of them. They really shouldn't sleep on the floor…

His own eyes felt heavy, but he disregarded the feeling for a moment as he considered his options. Shintarō decided against clothing himself, his dignity gone. And besides, their backyard had a fence.

It was slightly painful, but Shintarō somehow managed to lift the both of him. He thanked his arms, strengthened from years of shots that defied physics. He heaved them into the house and opened the nearest bedroom, placing them on it gently before he too joined them. The pull of his eyes was almost impossible to ignore now, so he gave up trying, letting his brain fall into the oblivion of sleep, his two lovers in his arms.

OMAKE!

"So, why the Hell is our house a mess?" Shintarō glared at the kitchen once more, seriously considering forcing the two of them to clean it without his help.

Ryōta scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Well, ya see, Kazunaricchi and I decided we were gonna make you a cake, but we messed up the recipe. A lot. When we opened the oven, it was a blackened crisp."

"So I called Kagami to make us one, but Ryō-chan called Murasakibara. The two of them showed up at the same time and had a cooking contest."

"It would've been fine, but Kuroko and Aomine showed up randomly…"

Kazunari interrupted Ryōta sheepishly. "Well, I invited Kuroko. I didn't think he would bring Aomine and Momoi with him." At Shintarō's bemused stare, Kazunari snapped, "He's a good taste tester. He judges fair and when he says someone's dish is better, neither Murasakibara nor Kagami complain. I thought I was being diplomatic."

"And then what happened?" Shintarō wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he figured the two of them wouldn't be quiet until he finished listening to their ridiculous tale. His hand traveled to cradle his forehead, the beginnings of a headache gathering in his temples.

"Anyway, they showed up and Kuroko distracted Murasakibara and Kagami, resulting in more burnt food. Finally, they agreed to work together and made the cake that was on the court."

Kazunari snickered. "But while they were making it, Aomine and Momoi snuck to the couch to have some sexy time. They were making out like teenagers on the couch when they spilled the laundry all over. We scolded them, but decided it would be useless to pick the clothes up before you came home. We only had two hours before you came home."

"Sounds like an excuse to no do it to me."

"Shut up, Shin-chan. It was an honest reason." Kazunari snapped peevishly.

Ryōta stopped a fight by continuing with the story. "We finished decorating, but we still didn't know what our present would be. We knew we wanted it to be something sexy, so we mused out loud. Aomine overheard us and gave us the ribbon idea. The only problem was, no one knew how to tie the ribbons right."

"Then, Akashi appeared out of nowhere, saying he was an expert in shibari." Kazunari shuddered, as did Ryōta. Shintarō couldn't blame them. Akashi's obsession with domination and mind games scared him. A lot.

"We decided our gift was more important than our chastity."

Shintarō snorted at that. "What chastity? The two of you are shameless."

Kazunari pouted, his lip puffing out as he whined, "You're so mean. We have some decency."

"Not after letting Akashi tie you up."

"Actually, he didn't touch anything. Although it was probably because Momoi was watching him carefully. She's scary when she's angry." Kise mused thoughtfully.

Kazunari finished the story up, adding, "We made everyone leave then and made out until you got home and, well, you know what happened next." He vulgarly thrust his finger through a hole between his thumb and pointer finger, his eyebrows wagging the entire time.

"You're hopeless. You're less mature than you were in high school. You've dematured."

"Ha! That's not even a word!"

"That's how immature you are. You made me make up a word, since no words can describe how childish you are."

"You wound me, Shin-chan"

Instead of continuing the fight, Shintarō placed a chaste kiss atop Kazunari's forehead, grumbling, "I still like you, no matter how immature you are."

Ryōta fluttered his lashes at Shintarō, "You like my immaturity too, right?"

"What'll I do with the two of you?" Shintarō sighed in mock exasperation.

Two sets of eyes glinted with mischief and Shintarō found himself regretting his choice of words.

"Well," Ryota dragged his fingers across Shintarō's cheek. "I think we gave you a very graphic demonstration yesterday.

Kazunari licked a wet stripe down his neck. "If you forgot, we can give you another demonstration. I'm sure it'll be…_educational_."

Shintarō groaned, recognizing their teasing for what it was. "The two of you are going to kill me."

"But you love it." They both replied in unison, giggling as they advanced upon him.

And Shintarō couldn't help but to agree.

END


End file.
